


Peter Parker

by Abbikazoo



Series: Bored Ramblings of a Lonely Marvel Addict [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, F/M, Gen, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, New York City, No Smut, Reader-Insert, i hope you're happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbikazoo/pseuds/Abbikazoo
Summary: Second in my marvel drabbles, series this time Peter Parker/Reader
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Bored Ramblings of a Lonely Marvel Addict [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Insert Cheesy Chemistry Pun

You sigh, looking up from your half-hearted notes to stare blankly at the chemistry teacher. It was only the fourth day of school, and you could already tell this was going to be your worst class. It wasn't that you were a bad student, you just didn't learn well from simply taking notes while someone lectured at you.

You gaze around the classroom, trying to find something to distract yourself from the now almost irresistible pull of going to sleep. Your eyes land on a boy a couple desks ahead of you, and your breath catches slightly.

He's sitting in the corner, head bent over something he's mixing beneath his desk. You can't see much other than his back and a bit of his profile, but what you can see you rather like. He's wearing an yellow Academic Decathlon jacket that does nothing to hide his lean muscular form, and has fluffy brown hair that keeps falling in his eyes.

The bell rings, startling you. You hurriedly pack your things, all the while looking to see if you can catch a glimpse of his face, but he walks out the door without even glancing in the right direction. You kick your bag before scooping it up and hurrying to your next class.

•°•°•°•°•

The next day in chemistry you arrive early, hoping to see what the mystery boy, as you had started calling him in your head, looked like. Your chance comes when the teacher asks for a volunteer to pass out the papers for today. Your hand shoots up, and the teacher blinks, not used to having someone volunteer so fast. "Y/n."

You get up quickly and take the assignment from her. You make your way around the classroom, careful not to look at the boy until you're right in front of him. You glance up, handing him a paper. He smiles slightly as he takes it. "Thanks."

You pass out the rest of the papers with a small grin on your face. He was more cute than you had thought.

•°•°•°•°•

The next week has a lab, and a welcome respite from note taking. You try to focus, but keep stealing glances at the mystery boy. After about four minutes of this, your partner Gwen raises an eyebrow at you. You blush and look back down at the microscope. Stupid teenage hormones.

“Hey Parker, think fast!” It was Flash, an annoying kid from your English class. He was throwing a empty glass vial to ~~your~~ the mystery boy. Your eyes widen, knowing he can't possibly grab it before it hits the floor. But suddenly, seeming too fast to be possible, the boy turns and dives for the ground, catching the bottle about a second before it would have cracked against the tile.

You breathe a sigh of relief and turn back to your experiment as the kids around him clap. And now he has a name: Parker.

•°•°•°•°•

After a grueling session of volleyball in P.E., you hurry toward your math classroom on the other side of the building. You turn the corner to the hallway and smack into someone, dropping all your books.

“Oh shoot,” you mutter, kneeling to pick them up.

“I'm so sorry, are you okay?” 

You look up towards the poor person you had just body slammed, and your heart skips a beat. It's Parker. Out of the four hundred people in the school, you had to run into him.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine,” you stammer, awkwardly standing back up.

“You take AP chemistry?” He asks, handing you your text book. You nod and take it.

“Cool, me too!” He grins and butterflies fill your stomach. “I'm Peter.”

“I thought your name was Parker,” you say without thinking.

He raises his eyebrows but chooses not to comment on how you know his name. “Yeah, Peter Parker. Parker's my last name.”

“Oh,” you say, feeling like a total idiot. You pause then hurriedly introduce yourself. “Y/N. Y/F/N.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you, y/n,” he says. The two minute bell rings and makes you jump slightly. Peter gives you a quick smile. “I need to get to English. I'll see you later, y/n!”

“Bye.”

•°•°•°•°•

The next term the chemistry teacher gave you new seats. You grin when you see Peter and you are lab partners.

“Why y/n, fancy running into you here,” says Peter in a British accent as you sit beside him.

“I assure you, the pleasure is all mine,” you deadpan back with your own, much worse British accent. You stare at each other for a moment, totally serious, then crack up.

“I didn’t know you could do a British accent,” you say between giggles.

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he says, smiling mischievously. You raise an eyebrow, not sure how to respond to that. Luckily the teacher shushes you both as she starts the powerpoint.

You grimace as you survey the worksheet she had given you all. You tap your pencil on the desk in frustration, sighing as you try to understand the first problem. After about five minutes of this, Peter leans over, quietly writing out how to do the problem on the side of your paper.

“If you need any more help just ask,” he whispers. You blush and nod. It turns out you need a lot of help. But somehow, through Peter's guidance you manage to finish the whole worksheet. You sit back as the bell rings, looking over at him in gratitude. “Thanks. I never would have finished that on my own.”

He smiles his adorable smile and looks down at the floor. “You know, if you want, I could help you study after school,” he invites shyly.

“I’d love that!” you say, then quickly try to sound a little less enthusiastic. “I mean, if you don’t mind having to go slow. I’m pretty dumb when it comes to chemistry.”

“Sure,” he looks down at his phone. “I need to go to Academic Decathlon practice after school, but that gets out at three thirty. Can you come over at four?”

“Yeah, that works. I’ll bring donuts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you're all having a lovely new year (even if it doesn't seem that different from 2020, tbh) and... Welp, I lost my train of thought. Whatever. Have a good day/night, and cookies to you all!🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪


	2. Donuts Make Everything Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go over to Peter's house to study, and slight chaos ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, sorry I've been so long in posting, my life is... life. I decied to make a smaller chapter in order to post more regularly, tell me if you like that better or if you want longer chapters.
> 
> Cookies!

At 3:58 you stand nervously in front of the tall apartment building Peter gave you the address for. You’re holding your books with one arm, a box of donuts with the other. You walk up the steps to what you sincerely hope is the right door and ring the bell. A woman who looks way too young to be Peter’s mom opens the door and smiles brightly.

“You must be y/n! Peter’s told me so much about you!” she says, pulling you into the house.

“Are you Peter’s… sister?”

She laughs. “Oh no hon, I’m his aunt. He lives with me since his parents passed away.”

“Oh.” Peter had never told her that.

“Aunt May, are you interrogating y/n?” asks Peter, coming into the room.

“No. I’m just engaging in friendly conversation.”

Peter groans, but you can tell he loves his aunt by the way he smiles and rolls his eyes. “Come on, y/n. We can go in my room.”

“Door needs to be six inches open!”

You blush slightly at her implications as Peter groans again. “Don’t worry aunt May!”

He flops down on his bed, sitting up as you toss the donuts at him. “Ow.”

“Sorry,” you giggle, sitting on the floor.

“Oh good, you got chocolate!” he says as he opens the box.

“Chocolate cream filled,” you correct as he bites into one. He moans happily. “You’re the best, y/n.”

“I know,” you say, grinning cheekily.

The rest of the afternoon flies by. Peter’s a good teacher, much better than your real one. By the time you need to go home, all the donuts are long gone, and you’re pretty sure you’ve learned more today than in the whole first term.

You get into a routine. Every Wednesday you go over to Peter’s to study, and your grades rapidly improve. You’re super grateful, and hope he’s doing it because he likes you, and not just because he feels sorry for you. When you bring it up one day, he seems almost offended.

“Of course not! Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know.” You awkwardly tuck a strand of hair behind your ear. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. You’re a great friend and I love hanging out with you.”

The word ‘friend’ echoes around in your brain like an annoying song stuck on repeat.

“Besides, if I just felt sorry for you, I would have given up long ago.”

You punch his arm playfully. “I’m not that bad.”

“Yes you are, it took a month and a half for you to memorize the periodic table.”

“Okay fine, but smart people don’t get donuts, they’re too smart for that sort of foolish sugar intake,” you say, grabbing the box and climbing up onto the top bunk. “I’ll just eat them all myself.”

“Ha, you act as if I care.”

“Mm, Avenger donuts,” you say, opening the box.

“What? You’re bluffing.”

“Nope,” you say, holding up one for him to see. It’s covered in white frosting and has a purple Avengers A on it. “I’ve got one each avenger too. Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Black Widow, Thor, Halkeye, Falcon, Scarlet Witch, Winter Soldier, Antman, and Spiderman.”

“There’s a Spiderman one? Let me see!” Peter says, climbing up the ladder to take a look.

“Nuh-uh,” you sing-song, holding the box above your head. You stick your tongue out at him. “They’re mine now.”

“You’re right, they would be, except I know your secret weakness.”

You raise an eyebrow at him and start to retort, but are promptly cut off as he starts tickling you.

“No, stop stop STOP!” you shriek, trying to kick him away while still keeping the donuts out of his reach. You throw the box over the side of the bed and go for Peter’s feet. He may know where you’re ticklish, but you know his feet are his weak spot. You’re both a breathless, laughing mess by the time you’re done, and you just lay there on the top bunk, trying to get air back into your lungs. Eventually you crawl down and offer Peter the Spiderman donut as a peace offering. “Truce?”

“Fine. But I’m still smarter than you.”

“Of course you are,” you respond patronizingly. He rolls his eyes and you get back to studying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a donut restaurant in New York that has Avenger donuts. (The Donut Project) At least, the one with the Avenger A on it. I made up the rest. I haven't actually been there, seeing as how I've never lived in New York, but it looks cool.


	3. Of Phantoms and Blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter isn't there when you go for your weekly date-ahem study session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, so sorry for the late update (especially you, hey :) I lied). Anyways hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 3

The next week when you go to Peter’s house, he isn’t there. Aunt May, as she had insisted you call her, told you to wait in Peter’s room, saying he was off on an errand.

You stand awkwardly in the middle of his room, surveying the various items scattered across his desk and bookcase. You hadn’t really noticed much about his room, seeing as how you were always studying or goofing off with Peter. It’s strange to be there without him. You walk around the room, taking in the various nerdy posters and Star Wars figurines. A fully built lego Death Star is displayed on top of his dresser, resting on a spinny stand like that kind a globe would use. You spin it around gently, marveling at the detail. This must have taken hours to build.

Growing bored, you flop back onto Peter’s bed. The blanket is worn and soft, and you doze off a bit waiting for him to finally show up. You’re not sure what wakes you about ten minutes later, only that it’s not Peter coming in. The door is still firmly closed, and everything looks the same. You hear a small noise from the window and look over.

It’s sliding shut...by itself. Considerably spooked now, you quietly sit up, watching the window. All is quiet and still. You stand up, walking over to it. You slide it open, then back closed. Okay, nothing weird there. You turn back to face the room and shriek.

Sitting on the ceiling, watching you carefully, is a figure dressed in red and black, its face completely covered by a mask with giant white eyes. The eyes widen, and it flips off the ceiling and covers your mouth. From outside Peter’s room you hear Aunt May.

“You okay in there, y/n?”

“Yeah, we’re good Aunt May! I just climbed in the window and scared her, everything’s fine!” the suit person says in Peter’s voice. Momentarily shocked, you stop struggling. The person flips around so you can see it’s face, then pulls off the mask. It is Peter. He carefully takes his hand away from your mouth, begging you to be quiet with his eyes. You oblige, but he’d better give you some answers, ASAP.

He flops down into his chair, the suit relaxing and falling off his frame to reveal a very nice six pack. He grabs a shirt and pulls it on, leaning back and closing his eyes. He looks exhausted, which you suppose makes sense, given his recent excursion.

“Ugh, I’m the worst avenger ever.”

“You’re an avenger?!”

“Well, no, not yet, technically. Mr. Stark says I need to turn eighteen first, since I turned him down last year.”

“Wait wait wait. Let me get this straight," you say, holding up your hands. "You had the opportunity to be a freaking avenger, and you turned it down?!”

“Yeah,” he scratches the back of his neck awkwardly. “I figured the world had enough heroes to keep them good, for a while, and maybe right now they just needed a friendly neighborhood spiderman, you know? And besides, I’ve got homework.”

“Okay, I was following you up to the point about homework.”

“And this is why my grades are better than yours,” he says, shooting you a half smile that has your heart doing cartwheels. You roll your eyes at him.

“Whatever.”

You both pause, the silence stretching on in an awkward sort of stalemate. Finally you break it, mumbling, "Well, we should probably study." Peter nods, and you start going over the vocab that would be on next week's test, though neither of you is very focused.

At the end of the session, as you're walking down the stairs to where your mom is waiting in the car, you hear a voice from behind you yell out, "Y/n, wait!"

You turn to see Peter at the top of the stairs, looking quite nervous as he rubs the back of his neck. "Uh, I hope this doesn't make everything awkward, I've never had a girlfriend before, and-" his face turns the color of snow as he realizes what he just said. "Not a girlfriend, a friend that's a girl, not that I would mind you being my girlfriend, I mean- gah! Bye y/n I'll see you in chemistry!" He dashes back down the hall and you hear his door open and slam closed.

You stand stunned on the staircase for a moment before your face breaks into a grin and you practically float down to the ground floor.

•°•°•°•°•

The next day when you walk into chemistry, you see Peter look up at you and then quickly stare back down at his notes. You sit down beside him, trying your best to hold back the giddy smile that's been on your face since last night.

As the teacher starts the lesson, you lean over and quietly whisper, "I wouldn't mind being your girlfriend either."

His head shoots up so fast you're slightly afraid he has whiplash. He turns and looks at you with eyes as wide as Captain America's shield. "Really?"

The teacher shushes him and he lowers his voice. "Really?"

You giggle slightly as you blush. "Yeah. I've actually had a bit of a crush on you since I first saw you."

"Really?" he repeats. You're pretty sure you've broken him. You nod, grinning as you turn back to your notes. You feel his eyes glancing at you for the rest of class, and pray your cheeks aren't as red as they feel.

At the end of class, you're packing up your books when Peter clears his throat. You look up to see him rubbing the back of his neck like he does whenever he's nervous.

"Would you…maybe want to go out with me this Friday? No pressure, just there's this movie coming out, it's supposed to be really good, and I was thinking-"

You cut him off, knowing full well if you don’t he'll likely go on for another five minutes. "I would love to. Should we say seven?"

"Yeah, yeah, seven is good."

"It's a date," you say, smiling and walking out the door to your next class. From behind you you hear Ned, Peter's best friend, saying "Yo! You've got _game_!" followed by Peter's quick shushing, " _She can still hear you_!"

You grin and skip all the way to third period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, date night next time! I'm kinda excited to see how you all like it (maybe that'll make me update sooner lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you're all having a lovely new year (even if it doesn't seem that different from 2020, tbh) and... Welp, I lost my train of thought. Whatever. Have a good day/night, and cookies to you all!🍪🍪🍪🍪🍪


End file.
